When Darkness Fell
by DemonMiko Jenna
Summary: A lost past, a secret, a mystious woman, and a dark soul. A woman arrive at Genkai temple injuried and hiding something. Will the gang figure out in time, will they lose everthing they work so hard for, or will find something that was suposed never be found.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all those who has grace the time to read this fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction on and I really hope you enjoy this. I will not put many authors' notes and I may not answer all your reviews but I thank you for reading and even reviewing this story.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I do not own the greatness that is Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei 'Sigh'

**Darkness and light are two halves of a whole. One could not be without the other. Many think these opposite forces would hate each other but in truth they love like no other. Their story reappeared throughout the ages and continues to win over any problem they may face. This story is about a man of darkness and woman of light who show us that love that is found in the most unlikely of places.**

* * *

The last light of day had just fallen and most were safe in their homes expect one lone figure. The figure staggered down the old road. A closer look would reveal that the figure was a young woman. Her clothes were tattered and covered in blood and dirt. She fell often, but rose again as if she weren't even fazed by it. She would have kept moving even if the world would have been set ablaze. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds to show more of the strange girl. Her hair was matted, with white hair and a black that looked like the depths of hell; her face covered in bruises and cuts that kept on bleeding; her light brown—almost golden—eyes were glazed over. The woman stopped suddenly in front of an old forest supposedly filled with demons, but none of this entered her mind. She could not stop until she reached her destination. With that in mind she move into the forest and disappeared.

Genkai was sitting on the walk away with her favorite tea that her favorite dimwit had brought when he came with Keiko and dimwit number two. She was happy to see them after such a long time, but damn if they didn't give her a headache. 'They always find the most moronic thing to talk about when they come. The dimwits fought the whole time and destroyed the sitting room. They were lucky I didn't beat them black and bl—' Genkai's thought were interrupted by the sound of someone coming toward her. When she looked at the border of the forest she saw a flash of white as young girl stumbled out. The girl looked at Genkai and offered her a small smile before passing out.

* * *

They young woman awoke in a small, Japanese style room. She was wearing a white t-shirt and loose light blue yoga. She was lying on a futon with a desk at her right and a dresser on the other side, and before she sat up a woman walked in. She had pretty, blue-green hair and a light blue kimono; she seemed as if she was surprised to see her here. The woman gave her a smile that she couldn't help but return.

Yukina was truly surprised to see the girl awake. The injuries on the girl were extensive; she hadn't seen those types of wounds in a long time. The last time she could remember was during the Dark Tournament after Kazuma had fought. Yukina sat to the right of the weak girl and helped her sit up.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you awake. My name's Yukina," she smiled at the girl. When the girl said nothing Yukina thought that she must not trust others easily. 'Like Hiei-san', "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she waited a bit more," If you do not wish to talk I can wait until you do." Yukina started to work on her bandages when a hand stopped her. She looked up to see a sad smile on the girl's face. Then the girl pointed to a notebook and pencil sitting on the desk. Yukina handed it to her and the girl began to write.

_ 'Sorry Yukina-san, I am mute. I didn't mean to upset you. My name is Chi.' was what was written in beautiful handwriting_. Chi gave Yukina a sheepish smile that she returned.

"No, I am not upset Chi-san. It my fault for assuming things," she stopped to see Chi writing again. _'I think we both were wrong and Chi is just fine' _Yukina nodded and moved to back to her bandages

Yukina removed the bandages to see such smooth and clean cuts that it could only be one thing. 'Torture' was the thought that ran though her mind and bring many bad memories. Though she had gotten over most of the time when she was kidnapped thanks to her friends; they always came back to her like a nightmare. Chi's injuries looked as if she went through just as much, if not more. Chi injuries consisted of many knife marks up and down her arms and chest; many were just light scars but they would cause the most pain. Her back was covered in whip marks and raw flesh as if some type of acid was poured on her. The only thing that wasn't marked was her small, gentle looking face. When Yukina finished wrapping her wounds, she stood, and told her she would wake her up when her food was ready and to rest until then.

When Yukina left the room, Chi lay back down to sleep but she felt energy behind her. When she looked up she saw a young man glaring down at her. He had blood red eyes, hair that seemed to defy gravity, in an old white shirt and black pants. The man continued to give her a death glare and seemed to be about to say something when Chi stood up. She turned to the door and walk towards it on shaky feet tripping on the covers of the futon. Chi expected to land hard on the floor, but was surprised to feel an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up into confused red eyes and felt someone try to read her thoughts. Chi allowed one thought for him to read 'I'm sorry,' the man seemed even more confused and she gave him a smile, 'This is your room and I took it so I'll leave...' Chi tried to pull away but the grip on her wasn't released. He looked directly into her eyes as if trying to see to her very soul. Then after what felt like forever the man gently removed his hand and left though the door without another word. Chi stood there for a few seconds more before giving a knowing smile 'Maybe there's hope left,' was her last thought before she lay back down and feel into a bliss-filled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in Koenma's office, the ruler was doing mountains of paperwork as per usual thought the past few had been anything but. The Spirit World had been planning a peace meeting with many prominent clans of the demon world. Since Yusuke idea for the tournament and Koenma stepping up as King, Koenma had been trying to make peace with most of the demonic clans to insure that war would not ensue if anything where to happen. Everything was going well, no one had because too much of a fuss, the proceeding went fast and almost all the clans had accepted the treaties. That was until two days ago one of the main clan's leader was kidnapped. Koenma's people had tried everything in their power to rescue the leader but to no avail.

"This had to be resolved now or all hell will break loose." Koenma mumbled as George walk in and stepped in front of his desk

"Sir, they're here." Koenma look up and nodded telling him to bring them in. The group that walked in was the old Spirit Detectives Yusuke in the lead followed by Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"So, pacifier-breath," Yusuke said as he sat in the chair in front of Koenma's desk, "What you need us this time? Killing a demon, stealing back an artifact, or doing something that we don't have any idea why we are doing it?" Koenma knew how much they all hate this but he had no other ideas. Signing Koenma pressed a button on his desk and a large screen fell behind him

"This time I need you to rescue the leader for the light apparitions." Before he could continue, Kurama interrupted him.

"How did this happen? Because I know for a fact no one has ever been able to get past the defenses in years and the leader never leaves unless it is for the clan's safety." Kurama said standing behind Yusuke.

"The leader was to meet me for peace treaty negotiation and was taken." The screen behind Koenma showed a man with short greasy looking hair that hit his ears. His black eyes showed a madness about him that could scare any lesser man." This man is who took her his name is Nara. His powers are unknown and we have no idea for what reason he took her."

"Her? Koenma, is the leader a girl?!" Kuwabara asked with wide eyes. The rest of the group was surprised knowing that the leader of the demonic clan is not chosen for just power but also skill and political know how.

"Yes, she is the only woman that was to be present at these meetings." Koenma started speaking again but Hiei only half listened. Ever since the picture of Nara showed he couldn't look away there was something about this man that was familiar but couldn't figure what. When Koenma changed the picture he barely hides his surprise.

"This is a picture of the clan leader her name is Chi." It showed a petite girl with a soft face and shoulder length white hair with a few dark pieces near the roots. Her light brown or tan eyes showed power and sadness. Hiei realized it was the girl at Genki's temple that was in his room. He smirk and chuckled make everyone look at him. Hiei stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and spoke

"You don't need our help for this," Koenma was about to say something but Hiei continued, "The woman is at Genkai's. "Everyone was silent. Koenma was the first to walk up and he changed into his adult form and ordered a portal to the temple. When it arrived Koenma ran thought it follow closely by the rest of the group.

* * *

Yukina and Chi had just sat down to eat a simple meal of rice and fish. The temple was quiet and Chi could not help but feel at peace here. It had been years since she last relax like this. 'Well with all the paperwork, meeting, and crisis I was lucky enough to get a few hour of sleep and food' she thought bitterly as she started eating. A few minutes later there was bang and crash. Chi looked at Yukina then to the door when nothing else happen they continued eating. As soon as Chi took a bit of her food someone crashed through the door and right in to her causing her to fling her food all over the place. Once she got back up she found Koenma on the floor bowing and muttering over how he failed. The boys stood right behind him; loving how the mighty Koenma was groveling to a girl shorter than Hiei. Chi had moved in front of Koenma and place a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. When Koenma looked up, he saw a smiling face and sighed.

"I am so very..." Koenma sentence was cut off by Chi knee hitting his face. Kuwabara and Yusuke busted out laughing while Kurama was covering his mouth and Hiei just smirked. Chi dusted off her hands and started cleaning up the mess. When Koenma woke up and stop the bleeding from his nose, the group sat around in the living on varies furniture and the floor.

"Chi-sama, could tell us why this happen?" Chi look at Koenma as he spoke and he saw anger and sad flash in her eyes before she look away.

_"It is a very long story, Koenma."_ Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard this in their heads and started look for the body

"Did anyone else hear that or did I just turned crazy?" Yusuke yelled out.

_"No you're not crazy, I'm using a type of telepathic powers."_ said the voice.

"And who is this?" Kurama ask as he spread his energy searching for a unknown enemy.

_"I'm sitting right of you."_ The group saw Chi just smiling like it was nothing.

"Wow, but why didn't you use it earlier?" Yukina ask

_"I didn't have enough power and I don't like using it unless I need to."_

"What a curious power," Kurama said with a small smile "I believe we have yet to introduce are selves. My name is Kurama, the orange hair one is Kuwabara, the man with the slick black hair is Yusuke, and the last is Hiei." Each nodded and greeted Chi in their own fashion. "I guess it time for you to explain what happened." Chi looked at each one of them and then closed her eyes and began to tell her story.


End file.
